


Mother's Day

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, a little bittersweet at the end I think, mother's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Mother's Days that Amanda celebrated with her Vulcans and a few that Spock had without his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot that popped into my head and had to write down.

Amanda woke up in the morning and stretched.  She’d slept through the night which meant Spock had as well.  She smiled and sat up in the bed before turning and looking to her husband in the bed beside her.  He was snoring softly, laying on his back.  Amanda giggled quietly before leaning over and kissing her mate’s cheek. 

As Sarek started to wake, Amanda got out of bed.  She stood next to the bed and stared out the large window at the suns rising over the Vulcan forge.  It was a beautiful sight she thought before looking away and walking over to the bassinet in the nook of the room. 

She peered into the bassinet, already knowing her four-month old was awake by the little content thrum coming from his side of their parental bond and by the fact she could hear a little rattle shaking. Sure enough, she found him wide awake with his favorite blue rattle in his chubby little fist.

She smiled brightly at her little boy. “And where did you get that rattle, young man?”

Spock blinked his big brown eyes up at her. He gave her his signature grumpy look before breaking into a small grin and giving his rattle a shake. She cooed over him for a few moments before noticing an envelope taped to the bassinet. 

Amanda scooped up Spock and placed him on her hip before grabbing the card.  She managed to open the envelope despite having the baby on her hip trying to grab it from her.  She chuckled as she pulled out the card and let Spock have the envelope to wave around then drop on the floor. Spock made a small growly noise as he looked to the envelope on the floor then shook the rattle in his other hand.

Amanda shook her head then looked at the front of the card. It said _Happy Mother’s Day._

“Oh,” she sighed happily before opening the card. _The first Mother’s Day of many. Love, Sarek and Spock._ Amanda blinked back happy tears at seeing Spock’s hand print on the inside in green paint with Sarek’s neat writing and signature. 

“It is illogical, but I found that it is customary to present mothers with cards on this Terran holiday,” Sarek said from behind her. 

Amanda turned and smiled at her mate. “It’s illogically lovely, adun.  Thank you.”

Sarek gave a very small smile in return.

“Are you going to be on diaper duty today?”

Sarek arched a brow.

“Well it is also customary to give the mother a relaxing day,” Amanda grinned.

Sarek blinked. “I suppose…I shall change a few diapers then.”

“And give him a bath later?”

Sarek slowly nodded.

Amanda chuckled then looked to Spock on her hip. “Thank you for the card, Spock.”

Spock looked at his mother and grinned before turning his attention to his father and holding out his hands; shaking his rattle at Sarek.

“Someone wants their sa-mekh to get started on their diaper duty,” Amanda said before handing over to her son to her husband.

Sarek internally sighed as he took his son from Amanda and held him as she left the room.  Sarek looked to Spock who made a growly noise and shook his rattle.

* * *

 

Amanda walked into her house after a quick trip to the market and went straight to the kitchen.  She put away the items she had bought before heading out of the room in search of her husband and son.  She didn’t find them downstairs in any of the rooms but heard a thump from the second floor. 

 _What are you two doing?_ She asked, heading towards the stairs just as I-Chaya ran down them with red paint on his fur.  She watched with a quizzical expression as he ran by before shaking her head and heading up the stairs.

 _We are not doing anything, adun’a. Do not come upstairs,_ Sarek replied.

“Too late,” Amanda called before finding her husband and son in Spock’s room.  She laughed at seeing red paint all over their two year old and his little desk.  Sarek had paint on him as well but not as much as Spock.

“What is going on in here?” she questioned, walking over to her toddler and picking him up, not minding the paint.

“Ko-mekh gad,” Spock replied in Vulcan.  “Krasan nop, Ko-mekh.”

Amanda smiled. “You’re painting a card for Mother’s Day?”

Spock nodded then placed his paint covered hands to Amanda’s cheeks. “Takov.”

Chuckling, Amanda said, “Thank you.”

Spock gave a little grin back before wiggling in his mother’s hold.  Amanda sighed and set him down before watching him run from the room.  She looked to Sarek as he gathered up the mess of the card Spock had made.  It was covered red with a shape of a heart that someone had used their finger to draw in in the paint.

“What a mess you two have made,” Amanda said.

“Indeed.  It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“The surprise is red as is Spock, you, me, and I-Chaya.”

Sarek nodded and looked to his wife.  “You are pretty.”

Amanda chuckled. “That is not going to get you out of cleaning this mess up.”

* * *

 

Spock listened as his mother and grandmother discussed plans for the Terran holiday of Mother’s Day.  He was seated on the floor with I-Chaya playing with his new circuit board his father had presented him with a few days prior. His mother has at the desk nearby on a video chat.

“We don’t really have any plans, mother,” Spock’s mother said. “Usually I get a card but that is it and it really is all that I ask for from my Vulcans.”

“Well I remember when you and your sister would make me breakfast in bed,” his grandmother replied with a smile.  “It was a disaster before you two learned how to cook.”

His mother laughed in response. He liked hearing her laugh even though it was illogical. “I remember, mother.  But, my boys don’t do that and that’s fine. Like I said, the cards are all I ask for.”

Spock looked away and took in that part of the conversation.  He did make his mother a card every year for Mother’s Day.  He even made one for his father for Father’s Day.  Spock glanced back to his mother then nodded to himself.  He’d make her breakfast.

* * *

 

Spock blinked at the stove.  I-Chaya growled at him and nudged him away from the stove.  Spock patted his sehlat before quickly walking out of the kitchen and to his parent’s bedroom.  He ignored the knock first rule and entered the room, finding his parents sound asleep in bed.  Walking over to his father’s side of the bed, Spock heard soft snoring coming from him. 

Spock stood beside the bed then raised a hand and poked his father’s stomach.  Sarek didn’t wake, but swatted at the hand.

“Sa-mekh,” Spock said, poking his father a few times again.

The snoring abruptly stopped and Sarek woke up.  He looked to the side and eyed his son. “You are to knock before entering our bedroom, sa-fu.”

“I am aware, sa-mekh, but there is a pressing matter in the kitchen.”

“What’s going on?” Amanda asked, waking up and looking over towards them. “Spock, it is early. Why are you out of bed?”

“As it is the Terran holiday for mothers, I decided to bring you breakfast in bed,” Spock told her.

Amanda smiled. “Oh, honey, that’s quite sweet.”  Amanda then looked around before settling back onto her son. “Where is the food?”

Sarek sniffed the air and sat up. “Is something on fire?”

Spock nodded. “I turned on the stove and there is now flames coming from it. That is why I woke you.”

“Oh my goodness,” Amanda fussed as she and Sarek hopped out of bed and rushed towards the kitchen.

Spock followed after them a bit slowly and found his father putting out the fire as his mother stood back.  Spock pulled out the card he had from the pocket of his robe and presented it to his mother.

Amanda looked to him and smiled. She took the card and thanked him before kneeling down before him. “I am happy that you wanted to make me breakfast, but dear, you are too young to mess with the stove unsupervised. Do not do this again. Understood?”

Spock nodded. “Affirmative. May I have a fruit cup for breakfast?”

Amanda huffed out a light laugh and nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Spock stared at himself in the mirror.  He raised his hand and lightly touched his busted lip and the bruise on his upper cheek.

“Here, let me fix those,” his mother said, coming into his bathroom with a small first aid kit.

“I do not require…” Spock tried but trailed off when his mother gave him a look.  He hung his head and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

“Let me see.”

Spock lifted his head up and stared into his mother’s brown eyes. They looked sad as she looked back at him before gathering the dermal regenerator from the kit.

“Those bullies are jerks,” she commented as she started healing his wounds.

“While they instigated the altercation, it is my fault for…”

“It is not your fault,” his mother said, her tone quivering a bit. “They are bullies, Spock.  Logic or no logic, a bully is a bully and you stood up for yourself.”

“Father is not pleased.”

Amanda huffed.

“Logic offers a serenity that humans seldom experience.”

“Did your father tell you that?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

Spock blinked. “Why did you marry father?”

Amanda gave him a warm smile. “I love him, of course. And I love you.”

Spock nodded and was silent for several moments before saying, “I will not let my emotions get the better of me anymore.”

Amanda moved the regenerator away. “Emotions are not so bad, Spock.  Logic is great. Mediation is great, but sometimes, just…having an emotional moment is great as well.  I’m human, I get emotional, but I also am quite logical aren’t I?”

Spock considered it. “On the rare occasion, yes.”

Amanda chuckled then knelt down in front of her twelve year old. “Whatever path you chose, my kan-bu, I will be proud.”

“What if I choose to undergo Kolinahr–to purge all emotions?”

He watched his mother’s eyes flicker to sadness again, but she smiled through it. “I will still be proud.”

Spock nodded. “Tomorrow is Mother’s Day.”

“It is,” She agreed, standing back up and put the regenerator back in the kit.

“If I do not give you a card, will you be sad?”

“Of course not.  We’re the only ones on Vulcan who celebrate anyway.  It’s alright if we stop.”

Spock looked to his mother.  She gently touched his cheek before leaving the bathroom.  Spock looked to the floor and internally sighed.

.

.

.

The next day, Amanda woke to find two flowers beside her on the bed and two cards.  She smiled and sat up.

She grabbed the first card and found it offered an apology from Sarek for the day before and a poem about love.  She held the card to her heart for a moment before setting it down and grabbing the other card.  This one was from Spock.  It said Happy Mother’s Day from your son Spock.

Amanda held that one to her heart as well before getting out of bed to start her day.

* * *

 

Spock stared card selection in the gift store near Starfleet.  He had on black slacks and a dark sweater as he did not have any classes to teach that day.  Ever since he’d moved to San Francisco, he had not seen his mother in person for mother’s day and always bought her a card a month early and mailed it to her. 

This year, she was traveling to San Francisco for a conference without his father.  Spock and his father’s relationship was still tense since the day he rejected the VSA.

Spock shook his head then looked back to the card selection. He picked a card and read it before deciding it wouldn’t do and put it back.  As he picked out another card, a blonde human appeared next to him and looked over the card selection.

Spock admired the aesthetically pleasing male for a moment out of the corner of his eye before focusing back on the card.  The blonde picked up one and read it as Spock put his back.

“Nope,” the male said, putting the card back and picking up another. “Not this one either.”

Spock arched a brow as he grabbed a card for himself.  The blonde picked up another then groaned.

“C’mon, don’t they have simple ones?”

Spock didn’t know what compelled him to talk, but he did. “Are you looking for your wife or mother?”

The blonde turned to him and Spock found the most beautiful blue eyes piercing into him. “Mom.  I figured I’d send her a card even though we don’t really have a good relationship.  But all these cards are too mushy.” The blonde sighed then looked back to the cards. “Can’t they have one that says ‘Happy Mother’s Day, Love your son’? That’s all I need.  Not this ‘you’re the bestest, fairest, most amazing mom that’s taught me everything I know’ crap.” The blonde then made a face and looked to Spock. “Sorry that sounds insensitive.”

“It does not.”

The human smiled at him and Spock’s heart fluttered. “I like your ears.”

Spock did not blush. “Thank you.”  Spock looked away and grabbed a card at random. “How about this?”

The blonde took the card and read it before chuckling and shaking his head. “Nah.  It’s funny, but my mom didn’t name me and my birth is a touchy subject.”

Spock took the card then read it _Happy Mother’s Day Mom. Thanks for not naming me something stupid._

“Something you could give your mom?” blonde asked.

Spock arched a brow then looked to the pleasing human. “My father named me…but I do think my mother would find this interesting.”

The human smiled. “Get it then, brown eyes.”

Spock was still not blushing.

“Jim! Dammit, c’mon!” an angry voice fussed from the front of the store. Spock and the human looked to the cantankerous looking brunette human male standing there.

“I gotta go now, but thanks anyway,” the blonde, Jim, said, giving Spock another gorgeous smile before departing. 

Spock watched Jim leave before shaking his head and heading for the check-out counter.

* * *

 

Spock almost smiled at seeing his mother laugh at the card.  He’d invited her over to his apartment and successfully made her pancakes.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Amanda said. “It’s funny. I love it.”

“You are welcome,” Spock replied as his mother stood from her seat and walked the few steps over to him.  She leaned down and hugged him.  He hugged her back, never really disliking her comforting embraces.  She kissed his temple before pulling back and sitting back down.  “Now, tell me about the Academy? How are classes?”

“Satisfactory. My students are at the top of their class.”

“And what of this young lady you have been speaking of lately?  Nyota?”

Spock nodded. “She has become a good friend this past year.”

Amana smiled. “Just a friend?”

“Yes.  I do feel she wishes for there to be more, but I do not...”

“If it is because of T’Pring, you know you can sever…”

“No, mother, you misunderstand. I find Nyota’s company pleasing.  I will have my bond with T’Pring severed but…there is…I am not…fond of…females.”

Amanda blinked then broke out into a grin. “I see.  And…is there a young man you have your eye on?”

Spock looked down to his pancakes.

“S'chn T'gai Spock, you are blushing.  What’s his name?”

“I…I do not know him, mother.  We met in passing at the card store.  We may never meet again.”

Amanda’s grin fell slightly. “Oh, you never know.  I met your father once in passing then didn’t see him again until a month later and you know the end to that story.”

“Yes I do.”

Amanda reached across the table and patted her son’s hand. “If it’s meant to be, you’ll meet again.  And next time, get his full name and ask him out.”

“Mother…”

“Then introduce us so I can approve and you two can get married.”

“Mother.”

“What? It’s Mother’s Day. My day. You’ll do as I say,” Amanda chuckled.

Spock tried hard to keep back a small. “Of course.”

“You’ll ask him out next time?”

“Yes, mother.”

* * *

 

Jim looked to the box in his hands then sighed before knocking on Spock’s door.  It opened a moment later and Jim found his first officer standing there in black uniform pants but instead of the blue science shirt, he was wearing a sweater that looked handmade.

“Hi,” Jim said with a small smile. “May I come in?”

Spock looked at him before slightly nodded and moving to allow Jim to enter.

Jim noted it was a bit warm in the room.  He turned to Spock as the Vulcan shut the door and walked over to his desk.

“May I help you, Captain?” Spock asked.

“Um…okay look, I know it’s been an interesting few months since we’ve become a command team.  We don’t really know one another and we started off on the wrong foot.”

Spock arched a brow at him.

Jim moved to the desk and sat the box down. “I first wanted to apologize for…before…about what I said about your mom.”

“I know you did not mean what you said.  You merely said it to get me to show how emotionally compromised I was. I take no offense.”

“Well I take offense with what I said. It was a low blow and I am truly sorry.”

Spock nodded. “Apology accepted.  Is there anything else, Captain?”

“Jim.  Please call me Jim.”

“Jim.”

Jim smiled then indicated the box. “I um…to make amends, I called your father.”

Spock’s other brow raised. “Pardon?”

“I owed him an apology as well and we began to talk. About her, Amanda, and you.  Well, I talked to him again a month ago and asked him something so he sent me this.”

Spock looked to the box then to Jim.

“It’s from your mom.  He said she kept some trinkets and other items in San Francisco. I asked if he could send some to me to give to you as today is Mother’s Day.  He agreed and here you go.”

Spock stared at him for a few moments before looking back to the box.

“I didn’t open it or anything.  It’s yours. I just thought…this could be a stepping stone to a friendship.” Jim watched Spock swallow then nod. “Anyway, I’ll leave you alone now.  Have a nice night, Spock.” Jim then turned and headed for the door and left.

Spock looked to the door as it closed then sat down at the desk. He carefully pulled the box over then opened it up.  He at it in his lap and looked at the contents.  He felt a tear fall to his cheek as he pulled out a blanket and a blue rattle from the box that he remembered was his as an infant.  He placed it on the desk then pulled out a card with red paint and a heart drawn on the paint.  He remembered making this and touching his mother’s cheeks with his red hands.

Spock sniffled then pulled out a holocube that showed pictures of him, his mother, and father over the years at candid times. One had him covered in flour from the second time he’d tried making breakfast for his mother.

Spock sat that down then pulled out another card.  He snorted at seeing that it was the one he’d given her two years previous that said ‘thank you for not naming me something stupid’.  He opened it up and read how he signed it then saw she had written a note on the other side.  _Remember that Spock needs to introduce you to that young man he likes._

Spock’s eyes widened. He put the items in the box then stood up and wiped his cheek of the few tears that were there.

He walked out of his room and straight to Jim’s quarters next door and requested entrance.  He waited a moment and then the door slid open.  He stepped inside and found Jim sitting at his desk staring at him.

“Everything alright?” Jim asked.

“Yes…would you…” Spock paused.  They’d just become a command team a few months previous. Too soon.  “Would you…care to play chess later?”

Jim gave him a big smile. “I’d love to, Spock.”

“Perhaps during the game we make talk about my mother.”

Jim nodded. “I’d love that too.”

* * *

 

Jim fidgeted at the table.  He stopped when Spock grabbed his hand and held it.  Jim calmed.

“Thanks.  Can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“It is a start to a new beginning, ashayam,” Spock told him.

Jim looked at him and nodded. “I guess dying and coming back to life does give you a chance for a new beginning.”

“Indeed.”

 “But we haven’t talked in years and its not good.”

Spock rubbed his thumb against Jim’s skin. “A new start.  If…if it is not meant to be then I apologize for talking you into this.”

Jim smiled at Spock. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.  She did sound happy to start anew.” Jim then leaned forward and kissed Spock on the lips. “Love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim looked away as the door to the café opened and an older woman walked in. Jim and Spock stood up as she walked over to them.

“Jim,” she greeted, standing in front of them awkwardly.

“Mom,” Jim said before holding his arms open. 

Winona smiled then hugged her son tightly. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

They pulled away a moment later and Jim introduced her to Spock.

“This is my…Vulcan…life-mate,” Jim said.

“Bondmate,” Spock corrected before holding up a Vulcan salute to Winona. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“And to meet you as well.”

“Please sit,” Jim said.

They sat down and Jim handed over a card to his mother. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Winona took the card and read the front _Happy Mother’s Day Mom._ She then opened it and read the handwritten note: _You did your best.  I was a handful.  At least I didn’t die back then. Love, Jim. I am hopeful we can mend fences and be better at being mom and son._

“Jim,” Spock lightly scolded then quieted when Winona started laughing.  He did not think the note on the card was funny.

“So true,” she laughed as Jim started laughing as well.

Spock internally sighed. At least it was a start.

* * *

 

Jim woke up and looked to Spock next to him in bed. He chuckled at seeing his mate lightly snoring.

“Vulcan’s don’t snore my ass,” Jim muttered before getting out of bed and heading for the next room.  He entered and found his nine month old daughter standing up in her crib with her binky in her mouth. Her short, but growing, black hair in disarray and her blue eyes shining brightly.

“Amanda Winnie, what are you doing up?” he cooed before grabbing her up and cuddling her. “And I still can’t believe my mom talked us into Winnie as your middle name.”

Amanda giggled, her binky popping out of her mouth and landing on the floor. Jim chuckled back and gave her an eskimo kiss before noticing an envelope taped the back of her crib.  Jim stared at it before feeling Spock come up behind them.

“Dada!” Amanda babbled at her other dad. 

Jim turned to Spock and saw he had a light smile on his face. Jim smiled back.

“What’s that in the crib, Spock?”

“It appears to be a card of some sort,” Spock replied.

Jim nodded then grinned. “Spock, my love, its Mother’s Day.”

“Indeed.”

“If that’s a Mother’s Day card…for me…I’m going to shoot you out of an airlock.”

Spock’s smile fell and his eyes widened.  He looked away from his mate and then quickly went to the crib and snatched the card. “It’s…its…not. I…um…it’s not.”

Jim chuckled. “That’s right it’s not because we’re guys. We share Father’s Day, correct?”

Spock nodded. “Correct.”

“I love you, t’hy’la.”

“I love you as well.”

“No!” Amanda giggled.

“No? No, huh? Well we love you, Miss Amanda.”

Amanda grinned as Jim bounced her on his hip and carried her from the room.

Spock watched them leave then ripped the card up before making a note to contact his father and tell me that he gave him bad advice.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock headed for the mess hall for breakfast about an hour later.  Spock was holding his daughter and trying to get her to cease grabbing at his ears.

“My ears are identical to yours, Amanda,” Spock told his illogical daughter. “Please cease.”

“No,” she replied before grabbing onto the shell of Spock’s ear and holding it.

Jim chuckled at his family as they turned and entered the mess.  Jim stopped short and saw his crew were trying to take down pink decorations and a banner that read _Happy First Mother’s Day, Jim!_

Jim narrowed his eyes as his crew adverted their gaze.  Bones was seated not too far from them laughin his ass off and holding his PADD up to take pictures.

“Mama Jim,” Bones cracked up.

“Spock.” Jim turned and found the space behind him empty.  Jim looked out into the hallway and found his mate running off with their daughter down the hall.

“That’s right, pointy. Keep running!”

“Bye-bye!” Amanda called back with a big grin, waving at her daddy Jim over her dad Spock’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there. Even if you just have fur babies like the sock thief that I have :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
